


Habitual

by Phantom



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One doesn't expect Mrs. Frederic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habitual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



One doesn't _expect_ Mrs. Frederic, Leena knows. She comes and goes on her own terms, cool and unflappable. So if every Thursday at precisely three in the afternoon Mrs. Frederic arrives at the B &B in her signature pink, and seats herself at the kitchen table before asking, "Shall we have tea?", well. Leena sets fresh flowers in the center of the table (roses in the summer and orchids in the winter) and bakes the cookies ahead of time (plain oatmeal), but she always waits to set the teacups until she hears the car in the driveway, just in case.


End file.
